


Thrasonical

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, prince!chrollo, royal guard!hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: “This is far beyond the scope of your duties, Hisoka,” Chrollo murmured, though he made no attempt to shy away from the hands as they caressed his shoulders. He turned another unread page. “I could have you drawn and quartered for taking such liberties.”Hisoka hummed like he was listening when it was more than obvious he didn’t care. He let his fingers tease at the prince’s collar, like a predator waiting for a chance to spring. “You could,” he mused, “but you won’t.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> continuation of a ficlet i did on tumblr yesterday. shout out to my patrons, illumiknife, intrepidescapist, linden-flowers, and officialpeakspider, your support helps this smut see the light of day <3

“I don’t need you in my room with me.”

Hisoka’s mouth curled into a smirk. “Your father seems to disagree, your highness. It’s only my duty to keep you safe, so try to bear with it.” He wasn’t standing at attention, his back pressed against the far wall in a lackadaisical lean. “I’m sure they’ll catch the assassin in no time.”

Chrollo bit his lip and looked between the door across the room and the guard who stared right back at him, his gold eyes assessing. It was pretty easy to tell that he wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon. What a waste of a day, he thought, turning back to his book. Chrollo sighed. “I don’t understand why they had to choose you for this job,” he murmured, curling into his chair petulantly.

“Because I’m the best of your guard,” he replied with a bit of a laugh. “You’ll hurt my feelings talking like that, your highness. You sound as if you don’t like my company.”

He wrinkled his nose and gave the guard a morose look, and Hisoka laughed again, setting his weapon down to cross his arms. “I don’t like people like you being in my room,” he said, turning a page to seem dismissive even though he hadn’t read it. He’d come back to it, he told himself, just as soon as he got Hisoka to leave.

Footsteps sounded and he refused to look up, even when he felt the guard looming just behind his chair. “People like me?” he asked, his voice full of faux hurt. “And here I was, thinking you didn’t mind my company.” Hisoka brought his hands to the chair back, the only warning given before he moved them to rest on Chrollo himself.

“This is far beyond the scope of your duties, Hisoka,” Chrollo murmured, though he made no attempt to shy away from the hands as they caressed his shoulders. He turned another unread page. “I could have you drawn and quartered for taking such liberties.”

Hisoka hummed like he was listening when it was more than obvious he didn’t care. He let his fingers tease at the prince’s collar, like a predator waiting for a chance to spring. “You could,” he mused, “but you won’t.”

Chrollo raised a brow and looked up at him, pretending it was the movement that brought him closer to the guard and not the want. Hisoka always did overstep, but this was the first time he’d done so when they were alone, with no convenient interruption lurking just around the corner. It made him shiver to think that this lowly, unworthy soldier might touch him so thoughtlessly. No one else would ever even dare to think of doing so.

“You say that so confidently.” The hand stroked over his collar bone, wrapping around his throat like a silk-covered promise. The prince frowned. “You should know better than most how cruel I can be.”

“Oh, I do,” he said, leaning down now to add his lips to the mix, trailing them over Chrollo’s cheek. “I do know how cruel you can be. You’re intoxicating when you show off that cold side.” While he spoke, his free hand slowly moved down Chrollo’s chest, surrounding him in warmth. “I can barely control myself when you act so above everyone. So untouchable.”

Despite his best attempts, though they were hardly worthy of being called attempts considering the skill in which Hisoka worked, Chrollo let his eyes flutter shut, leaning into the embrace.

“What I wouldn’t give to see you so intent on me,” Hisoka breathed, squeezing ever so slightly. Chrollo gasped, a hand fluttering to cover his guard’s over his throat.

“How presumptuous,” Chrollo said, his voice soft.

“I think you like it, your highness.”

Chrollo shivered, because he really, really did. Hisoka’s hand went lower, and the world melted away in a sudden wave of heat. A low laugh reverberated in his ear, heady and dark like molten honey.

“And you say I’m presumptuous. Look how you yearn for me, a lowly man so far below your station. What a scandal we would make, _Chrollo.”_

 _“_ Don’t…don’t use my name, you-” but he was cut off when a talented mouth covered his own, a clever tongue wresting the words from his lips until he couldn’t feel the vitriol through the want. His eyes fell shut with a sigh, and he felt the unmistakable sensation of a laugh playing out against his lips.

“I could make you beg me to say it,” Hisoka crooned, delivering a quick succession of kisses to his mouth that left him wanting all the more for their brevity. “Let me serve you, your highness. You were born to be served.”

It was getting harder and harder to think, and the bed across the room seemed to grow larger, its presence more dominating. Magnetic. Chrollo flushed and looked up at his guard, wishing he had the desire to stop this before they crossed a line.

“I could have you executed,” he panted weakly, and to his horror, Hisoka began to move, taking him with him until the bed frame met the back of his knees. Lips like roses steeped in mirth stole the words from his mouth, along with the air from his lungs. Chrollo fell back atop the mattress and stared into golden eyes, thighs spreading of their own accord.

“I could…I could…” 

Hisoka hushed him, crawling up to drown out his sight with the vision of his handsome, grinning face.

“You could,” he murmured, kissing him until he closed his eyes. “But you won’t.”

He started when Hisoka’s hands went for his belt, his brashness a fire just waiting to consume him whole. Chrollo bit his lip and peeked at him, his breath stuttering as his guard began to strip, revealing himself unabashedly. His chest was strong, his shoulders broad, his skin littering with a myriad of scars that spoke of his years of service protecting the crown. His pants fell and were kicked to the ground, and Chrollo tore his eyes away, his nerves quick and overwhelming in light of all he saw.

“Don’t look away, your highness,” Hisoka begged, though the laugh underlying his words painted his tone insincere. His warm fingers turned Chrollo’s chin upwards. “You’ll hurt my feelings.”

“I doubt anything I could ever do would hurt your feelings,” he muttered, his cheeks flushing as he took in his guard’s body, his eyes drawn to the sight of his hard cock.

Hisoka rolled his eyes good-naturedly, his hand slipping down his throat to hover over the buttons of his expensive shirt. “Now, I assume you’re used to being undressed by others, but if you’d prefer to do it yourself, I promise I’ll be patient,” he offered, more a tease than a legitimate desire for Chrollo to disrobe himself.

Looking over Hisoka’s bare, scarred shoulder, Chrollo felt his lips curl into a pout. “You’re the servant,” he said, his face aflame. “Serve me.”

His grin was luminous and Chrollo regretted it instantly. “It’d be my pleasure,” he purred, descending on his buttons with a single-minded intent. His fingers danced down the line, shockingly nimble for a man who passed his days wielding weapons and training in the practice yard. Chrollo shivered every time his hands skimmed flesh, biting his lip so hard he feared he’d taste blood. Would it be alright for him to touch too, or would he appear too eager?

“Relax,” Hisoka said, pausing his work to kiss him softly, licking gently at his bottom lip until he gasped. Chrollo tried to follow him when he pulled away, and he got another kiss for the effort, his small hands threading through soft, red hair. “It’s just me,” he reasoned, as if that made this situation any better.

“I’m fine,” Chrollo insisted quietly, unable to watch as he was stripped of his leggings and laid bare beneath his equally nude guard. He’d been naked in front of servants before, but only his closest ones, and never to such base intent.

“You’re beautiful,” Hisoka corrected, moving his mouth to his throat to kiss and nip the skin he now had at his disposal. “Just looking at you makes me want to ruin you. Have you ever been touched before, or are you royals meant to save that for your marriage bed?”

He worded it to embarrass but he brought up a good point, enough that the prince shifted uneasily beneath the warm bulk of his guard. “I won’t have you…you know,” Chrollo stated, trying to keep from flushing at the words. Hisoka smiled at him and he hated it, knowing he didn’t take him seriously.

“Won’t have me what?” he asked, nibbling his ear while he drew his hand lower, his fingertips caressing his stomach slowly. “I fear I don’t know what you mean.”

Chrollo gritted his teeth and tried not to wish that the touch was lower, quicker. He squirmed and batted at the hand, only to have his wrist seized and held against the mattress. “I won’t have you…inside me,” he rushed, hating how Hisoka looked up and grinned. “Don’t even think about it.”

Hisoka clicked his tongue before drawing it down Chrollo’s chest. “Oh, your highness, how could I not, though?” he said against his hip, curling between his legs before Chrollo could press them together. He stared down between his thighs, and Chrollo glared at him, mortified. “Just look how lovely you are.”

“You do it by not thinking about it!” he hissed, his cheeks burning when Hisoka dipped lower, smirking up at him. He yelped as Hisoka yanked him closer, falling back against the mattress with a muted thump. “Hisoka-”

“Shh,” he crooned, right before he opened his mouth and licked against the prince’s entrance, strangling his complaints entirely.

Eyes wide and body tensing, Chrollo choked on his words and whined, the guard wasting no time at all working his tongue against his sensitive entrance. Heat raced up his spine and Chrollo trembled, scrambling at the sheets to try and gain back some of the sanity already fleeing his body. He couldn’t seem to stop shivering, his cock aching and dripping already against his thigh.

“Hisoka,” he moaned, “what are you…what are you doing?” He felt so warm, and Hisoka’s mouth was so hot against him, searing in the best way possible. He regretted the question immediately, because it meant Hisoka stopping to reply.

“Serving you, my prince,” he chuckled, delivering a hard, rough lick just to make him stammer. “If you won’t let me enter you, I have to think of other ways to enjoy you.”

“I want more,” he gasped, his body tensing when Hisoka pressed just the tip of his tongue inside. Chrollo threw back his head and struggled to breathe, the golden eyes so heavy on his body when there was nowhere to hide. “I need…I need more.”

Hisoka hummed and the vibrations sent him writhing. “But your highness,” the guard teased, kissing his fluttering entrance while he spoke. “What more can I do? You don’t want me inside you.”

Chrollo bit his lip, looking at the handsome, gloating face of the guard positioned between his thighs. This was all according to his plan, wasn’t it? “Just a little then,” he breathed, turning his eyes towards the ceiling so he wouldn’t have to see him gloat. “Maybe just…just your fingers. Nothing more though.”

“Oh, of course,” Hisoka smiled, his fingers already moving. “Nothing more.”

His voice dripped with insincerity but there wasn’t much time to reflect on it as the mouth returned, Hisoka working in a single finger while lapping at him like he loved the taste. Chrollo couldn’t quite keep up, his breathing wrecked, and he rolled his hips lazily into it, moaning softly when the finger began to move. His legs trembled against the mattress, Hisoka holding them open and stretched. He couldn’t imagine what he looked like, but he could tell Hisoka loved whatever he saw.

A second finger teased at his entrance and Chrollo’s eyes went wide. His legs twitched but Hisoka held them firmly in place with his forearms, lifting up just enough to watch his expression as he inserted another alongside the first. “For someone who doesn’t want to be penetrated, you seem to take to it beautifully,” he observed, his face a mess and his hair even more attractively so.

“Sh-shut up!” Chrollo snapped, but it fell to pieces a second later when the fingers crooked, his vision flashing white as pleasure ripped through him in a debilitating wave. A wanton noise passed his lips and Hisoka laughed, kissing his knee lovingly.

“You are so intoxicating,” the guard sighed, watching him lazily as he massaged that spot inside him for a moment until Chrollo felt on the verge of tears, his toes curled and spine arched. “Do you want more, or have you had your fill of being filled?”

“Don’t you dare stop,” Chrollo mouthed, no breath left to give his words life, but he knew Hisoka understood. His bangs clung to his face, and his hands held the sheets so tightly he half feared them to be ripped. Licking at his dry lips, he bucked weakly into the guard’s touch, wondering why he had resisted this so much before.  

“Would you let me put it in, your highness?” he asked, his fingers fucking into him hard and fast, stealing his breath before Chrollo could give him an outright refusal. “Would you let me fuck you until you beg me to stop?”

Chrollo’s head felt so hot, his body so strained, his every nerve on fire. “Why would you say it like that?” he gasped, hating Hisoka but wishing he’d never stop. Could it get better than this? Would he survive it if it did?

Hisoka came up to kiss his cheek, his hand never stopping its frenetic rhythm. “I think you like it when I’m like this,” he laughed, low and dark enough to make Chrollo tremble. “Just look how wet you are. You like being base with a lowly guard. Won’t you let me fuck you, your highness?”

He hated how he said it like that, and he hated how excited the words made him. Chrollo closed his eyes and shuddered as another wave of want rolled over him, Hisoka’s heavy cock rutting against his thigh while he waited patiently for his turn. He cracked open an eye and licked at his lips, staring at it. It looked so big, and Hisoka so hungry.

The fingers skimmed that spot inside him again, pulling his answer from him like a prayer.

“Yes,” he gasped, the air too thin to sate. “Hisoka, just…just do it.”

“With pleasure, _Chrollo_ ,” he said gleefully, cutting off Chrollo’s knee-jerk reaction to his name by retracting his fingers and replacing them with the head of his cock. He yanked Chrollo’s hands from the sheets and wrapped them around his neck. “Feel free to beg, if you feel at all inclined.”

Chrollo glared at him wetly, his eyes damp and stinging once he began to press inside, the way only slicked by his saliva and what had collected on his cock while he waited. He longed to tell him to wait, to get fetch something slicker, but he knew all too well that neither of them could hold out that long, even if they were permitted to leave the room while the search was conducted. Chrollo settled on digging his nails into his guard’s back, adding to the scars as he was split in half in one single, searing thrust.

“Chrollo, you’re so tight,” Hisoka breathed, his arms shaking as he held himself upright and stared down at Chrollo’s expression. “It’s like you’re holding me in place.”

“That’s…so lewd,” Chrollo whined, priding himself on making words, even if they did sound choked and breathy. Hisoka pulled out just enough to make his muscles clench, only to thrust back in so fast that the prince moved an inch across the sheets, his head just barely touching the ornate headboard of his bed.

Hisoka laughed, still so confident, and repeated the motion, angling each thrust until he found the direction that made Chrollo keen. “You’re an awfully lewd prince, your highness. It suits you though,” he promised, like that made it better, “so enjoy yourself to the fullest.”

Chrollo closed his eyes and hide his face in the man’s shoulder, gasping and moaning in his ear so he wouldn’t have to show him his face when he did begin to enjoy himself. His cheeks were so warm, growing all the warmer when he gave a second to think of how this must look, the prince of the kingdom clinging to his guard like a common street whore.

When Hisoka hit that spot inside him, it all fell away; the embarrassment, the shame, the unbearable want, it all melted away in a whirlwind of pleasure, and Chrollo let out a needy moan, finding Hisoka’s mouth for a kiss to bury his noises in as he came all over their stomachs.

The strength in his arms gave out before his breath did, forcing him to break the kiss to fall back against the sheets, Hisoka still thrusting into him to chase his own pleasure. “You absolute vixen,” Hisoka moaned, covering his face and throat with filthy open mouthed kisses. “Did you cum just from that?”

Chrollo turned away from the affection and covered his face with his hand, moaning weakly as Hisoka stuttered to a finish inside him, the hot rush of his cum filling him until he was squirming and writhing. He could hardly breathe, but Hisoka fucked himself through it, his nerves singing and screaming, only going quiet when the guard chose to stop. He fell heavily to the mattress, pinning Chrollo in place so he couldn’t run even if he could manage to walk.

“You’re heavy,” he complained, shoving weakly at Hisoka’s shoulder to make him roll over. His cheeks turned red, so red that he feared his face would be permanently stained. “Get out of me, you braggart.”

Hisoka chuckled in his ear and it made Chrollo want to melt. “But you’re so nice and warm,” he crooned, kissing him as he pulled out as gently as he could. “Your highness, I think I might be in love.”

Chrollo grimaced and shoved harder, grapping for a sheet to cover himself. “You will hold your tongue before I have it cut out,” he hissed, hating how breathy his still sounded. “I can’t believe you…you—”

“Seduced you? Had my wicked way with you?” Hisoka offered, propping his head up on his hand as he flaunted his strong, naked body proudly. “Opened you up with my mouth and fingers until you begged for my lowly, soldier cock?”

Chrollo hid his face in his sheet and contemplated screaming, just so a proper guard might hear and come running to save him from this nightmare Adonis. He’d even settle for the assassin at this rate, so long as they killed Hisoka first and let him watch. “I can’t believe you,” he said through the bedding, hiding entirely from his golden stare. “I’m going to execute you myself.”

That laugh sounded again, and Chrollo hated how a shiver ran down his spine at the sound, just as strong arms wrapped around him and held him tightly. “You could,” he began.

“And I will,” Chrollo insisted, before Hisoka could say it again. “I will as soon as they find that assassin.”

Before he could resist, Hisoka tugged the sheet from over his head, freeing up his face to kiss like it was his right to do so. “If that’s the case, then I better take as many liberties as I can until then,” he told him, rutting against Chrollo’s thigh like a beast in heat. “It’d be a shame not to appreciate all of you while I’m able.”

“What-” he tried, but it was too late. Hisoka rolled over him and kissed him silent, and Chrollo, for the life of him, couldn’t find it in himself to deny a dying man a last wish. He’d get him back soon enough, he told himself.

Just as soon as he got his fill, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> not bad for an afternoons work i think. check me out on tumblr and let me know how you liked this. until next time~


End file.
